stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaadwaur
The Vaadwaur, sometimes nicknamed "Vaads", were a reptilian humanoid species from the Delta Quadrant. ( , ) History In the distant past, the Vaadwaur ruled a large empire, spanning from the Talax region to what would one day be the Borg Collective. Their conquest and rule were aided by the use of Underspace, a network of subspace corridors that predated the Vaadwaur themselves. In 1484, however, the Turei led a coalition of species in a counterattack against the Vaadwaur, driving them back to their homeworld Vaadwaur Prime and bombarding it into a radioactive wasteland, wiping out the species but for caches of survivors frozen in cryogenic stasis on planets throughout their former territory. Due to this, the word "vaadwaur" came to mean "foolish" in ancient Talaxian. In 2376, while fleeing the Turei, the revived nearly 600 Vaadwaur troops on the Vaadwaur homeworld. ( ) By 2410 the Vaadwaur had reestablished their empire, the Vaadwaur Supremacy, under the leadership of Supreme Overseer Gaul. They had conquered the Krenim Imperium and B'omar Sovereignty and were also attacking the Turei and Kobali. The Alpha Quadrant nations spearheaded the formation of the Delta Alliance to stop them. After the Alliance discovery that the Vaadwaur leadership had been infested with s, a Vaadwaur officer named Eldex led part of his people in revolt, culminating in a massive battle around Vaadwaur Prime that saw Gaul killed and his people freed of the parasites. ( ) Chief engineer Grunley, from the , was killed on Kobali Prime by Vaadwaur. At his wake, his father, Jarken, and Earth engineer, was approached by a Kobali elder and offered to have his son revived as a Kobali. (" ") After Eldex took the office of Supreme Overseer, further hostilities with the Vaadwaur ensued, with their forces opening a renewed assault on Kobali Prime to attempt to retrieve a cryogenic vault the Kobali had been raiding for corpses. The attack was repulsed by the Kobali with the support of Alpha Quadrant Alliance ground troops. However, during the fight, High Admiral D'trel discovered that the Kobali were attempting to revive a duplicate version of Harry Kim as Kobali. This resulted in the Delta Alliance Security Council ordering D'trel to kill Kobali General Q'Nel and install Lyndsay Ballard, a slain officer of USS Voyager whom the Kobali had revived in 2374, as Premier of Kobali Prime. ("Let the Dead Rest in Peace") Following this, with the Delta Alliance's backing, the Allied ground army began enforcing a ceasefire line between the Vaadwaur and Kobali, at one point involving a Starfleet T-204 Hayes main battle tank firing on Kobali forces, and Federation President Aennik Okeg, seeking to salvage something from a public relations nightmare, issued orders for Captain Kanril Eleya to deliver a peace proposal to the Vaadwaur high command. In response, after Kanril's became trapped by the Borg, Eldex ordered Overseer Harn to lead a rescue operation, and expressed to Vice Admiral Marama Reynolds an interest in inking a formal armistice. (A Voice in the Wilderness) Reynolds later attempted to convince Eldex to enter the Iconian War on the side of the Alliance, but Eldex refused, citing the losses his people had sustained. (Beat the Drums of War) Society and culture Vaadwaur society was xenophobic and highly militaristic, to the point where, when filling their cryogenic vaults, the Vaadwaur prioritized soldiers (and children who would become soldiers) over scientists, doctors, and teachers. ( ) A form of religion existed among some Vaadwaur, involving a deity referred to merely as "God". ( : Beat the Drums of War) See also * Category:Species Category:Delta Quadrant species Category:Vaadwaur